Random MLP Pairings
by Aelita Dash
Summary: At least twice a week, I will randomly pair up two Friendship is Magic characters and write a one-shot about them. Some turn out adorable, some of them are strange. Rating is subject to change. R&R!
1. Big Mac and Carrot Top

A/N: Hey, Disney Banana here! This is a new series of one-shots that I thought would be interesting because they're all for a different pairing: And not all of them make sense. If you'd like, I will take requests in the reviews! Thank you!

**Chapter One: Big Mac and Carrot Top**

Rubbing the wooden patterns on the table carelessly with her hooves, Carrot Top sighed and laid her head on the stand. Today was a rough day for selling carrots, and she was beginning to wonder if anypony would come by at all. She sighed and watched the citizens of Ponyville talking to each other, jogging through the town, and stopping to eat.

"Hay, Carrot Top." Said a familiar deep voice.

She looked up from the desk, which had baskets full of carrots attached to it. The Apple family and Carrot family had always been like rivals, without either side having anything nice to say to each other. The casual way that he'd just greeted her, though, left her not sure how to reply. Eventually she decided just to say,

"Oh… um, hi Big Mac…"

"I'd… like to buy some carrots. How many bits would I need for five?"

Did she hear that right? What could an apple farmer possibly want with carrots? Suddenly she felt shy, and slightly guilty that he was being so kind.

"Well I usually charge two bits a carrot, but…" She looked into his eyes. "You can have them for… um… Free. They're on me."

He looked at her in an odd way, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"You sure, miss Carrot Top?"

"Of course. I mean, why not?"

"Okay… Thank you."

"No problem!" She grinned. He started to turn around, but she stopped him.

"I, uh, how's your day going?" She asked. _"What is wrong with me?"_

"I'm doing fine, thank you."

"Great! Um… Maybe sometime we could… Hang out or something…"

"Eeyup."

"Okay!" She beamed.

He left, and this time Carrot Top let him leave without trying to continue speaking. She wasn't sure why yet, but right now an otherwise boring day had just become wonderful. She then continued her day with a giddy feeling.


	2. Twilight and Fluttershy

**Chapter Two: Fluttershy and Twilight**

Fluttershy awoke to the peaceful sounds of birds chirping and squirrels scratching. When she opened her eyes, she saw her pet bunny right in front of her. She yawned.

"Oh, good morning Angel. What a nice day."

The rabbit shook his head and opened his mouth, pointing inside.

"I know you're hungry. Why don't I pick something up for you at Sugarcube Corner?"

Angel enthusiastically nodded, and so the yellow pegasus trotted out the door and into town. Walking into Sugarcube Corner, a Pinkie Pie tackled her and squealed in delight.

"Hiya, Fluttershy! I'm soooooo glad you stopped by! You're my first customer today, and you know what that means!" She winked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"FREE CUPCAKES!"

She shoved a tray of a dozen cupcakes into her arms and asked,

"Now… What would you like, friend?"

"Um, some blueberry scones, please."

"Alrighty! Great!"

The mare stuffed about five of them into a bag and handed them to Fluttershy.

"Come again soon!"

Typical Pinkie.

As soon as Fluttershy was outside, she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry… I-I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Fluttershy!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, Twilight. Good. I'm still sorry though… that was my fault."

"It's fine. Need any help with your pastries? I see you were Pinkie Pie's first customer."

"Yeah…" She said. Suddenly Fluttershy felt much more shy than normal. Her cheeks were turning pink.

"Um, some help would be lovely, if you're not too busy…"

"Okay then!"

What was with her today? What was it about Twilight that made her feel so… strange? Well, she was nice, and helpful, and pretty, and don't forget her amazing magic skills…

"Fluttershy?"

"Oh! Sorry, um, yes?"

"I asked if you liked anypony."

"Uhh…." Her face was bright red.

"Well I… Think there might be somepony…"

"Oh." The unicorn sounded defeated.

"Wait… Why do you seem upset, Twilight? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course, not Fluttershy! You're my best friend!" Her face seemed red too.

The two were silent until they reached Fluttershy's cottage.

"Thank you so much, Twilight…" The mare said, avoiding her gaze.

But then, she decided to do something bold. For once. She took the pastries inside, and when she came out, she kissed Twilight on the cheek.

The purple unicorn's face lit up in surprise and sheer delight.

"We should do this again sometime." Said Twilight.

Fluttershy agreed. "We should."


End file.
